Beauty Is A Beast
by Uzumaki Emmy
Summary: Amelia, the last pure succubus, is in hiding where people least expect. The human realm and she's going to show she's not like the succubus of lore or what people think. Especially a certain Winchester.
1. The Beginning

Some say that in the beginning of a certain race, there was a prophecy. As time went on, it got watered down or diluted because of the humans. Very few know the truth of the prophecy and when it will come to pass. Some say it won't, others think it already has when the royal bloodline was guarded and secreted from the humans.

 _One will change the course of history with a single word_

 _Not human or angel, this child will be born the last purity of the royals_

 _This young pure will either save or destroy_

A later prophecy was written after the birth of the pure princess, days before her family was slaughtered by the rogues and demented.

 _To see her is to love her_

 _There is no other way than that_

 _She will stay untouched until she has intimate contact with her beloved_

 _She will change the course of the world with lives and deaths._


	2. Chapter 1 - Artist's View

Chapter 1 – Artist's View

 **Author Note: I'm not writing the story in chronicle to the TV seasons, I appreciate the faves and review, hope you all enjoy this.**

Succubus Realm

Summer

Year: Unknown, 2009 (Human)

Amelia sat by the side of her zebra print bed, wearing a black couture dress with matching pumps. She picked up a peanut butter truffle with a green mint coating, savoring the rare concotion that she started eating recently. Her brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail when she turned, she was awed instantly by what she saw on her flat screen television that she programmed to access different realms. She felt her throat go dry as she silently sat entranced by a tall and dark haired human with a tattoo on his chest. He was showering, the water caressing his skin like an invisible lover. She let out an unsteady breath as a blush covered her cheeks and so many naughty thoughts scrambled her mind. "Of all in Narnia, who is he, Selene?"

The older woman stood near her ward with a hum of approval, earning a light glare from Amelia. "That is the hunter in the human realm, Dean Winchester. Pray this one really is the famed one for you, my lady." Amelia felt a moment of jealously as she grabbed one of the plush pillows and lightly lobbed it at the back of her closest friend's head. "I told you not to bring mention of the male before," the younger succubus softly whispered and got an immediate and genuine apology.

Amelia waited before Selene was out of sight before she grabbed her sketchbook and her pencil, gently sketching out lines and shadows of Dean with a look of intense thought with his brows furrowed in concentration. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, suddenly anxious to meet him, but she needed to wait a bit longer before she could see him in person.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy like the organ was weighed down by so many boulders, she felt she vaguely knew why he was a hunter and it broke her. She took her heels off and laid down in her bed with the half finished portrait against her chest as she cried herself to sleep. There was going to be trouble and doom overall when she met him, it'd only get worse with their deepening relationship. If he even accepted her, a really big if. The summer air surrounded her, blanketing some of her secreted fears and she wasn't so tense as she slept.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mystery Woman

Ch. 2 – Mystery Woman

 **Author Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, fans, real life and all. Here it is and enjoy!**

Human Realm

Spring

Human Year: 2010

Dean drove his black Impala to the motel with younger brother, Sam, in the passenger's seat. Bobby had called them about 15 hours before to give them a mission that was in some small Washington town. Parking the car, he got out to check for vacancies that had two beds. He stopped in a daze when he saw a woman wearing a fitted white top, black pencil skirt, trench coat and heels; he looked back to see her walk off and it was all he could do not to follow after her for some reason. She had a petite frame with a set of curves that could make any man walk into something with a smile on his face: smoldering blue eyes, a secret smile on her pretty mouth that had a natural pout, a rounded back end that swayed and bounced slightly with each step. Reaching back to her face to see her watching him, she motioned to herself with two fingers. "Are you...checking me out?" Dean almost groaned at the soft feminine voice that would soon haunt him too.

"I hope not, your job requires you to run around, but I can outrun you. See you soon," she said and walked off. "I'm gonna go check for rooms, Sammy," Dean murmured before he also disappeared as the younger Winchester sat in the car and shook his head.

Dean and Sam were both asleep in their individual beds when a small figure silently strode over to where Dean was. Amelia had her bangs pushed to one side and dressed in a pink nightgown that went past her thighs, she leaned down and closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Dean's. Sliding a hand over his bare chest to his heart to keep him calm, she tried to see into his dreams only to hear some old style rock song and then it was silence for a what seemed like forever. Blurred scenes of a woman stretching back as Dean gently palmed her skin, it changed to fire and sadness. It broke Amelia's heart to see a partial of what had made Sam and Dean hunters, she laid down next to him and cradled his head against her breast as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dean woke up feeling different, he wondered if the soft skin and light perfume was a dream. His hand twitched, as if his unconscious wanted to feel the feminine woman or if she was even real. He loved his nights with the ladies, but this one seemed...so sensual, somehow different and familiar. A puzzle that he would love to solve. "That grin is creeping me out, Dean, it looks like the Joker is gonna pop out of your subconscious," Sam enunciated to the older Winchester.

Amelia smiled as she reached for her phone to take a picture of her finished sketch of Dean to send to Selene when a hard pain in the side of her stomach occurred and she sucked in a hard breath as she ran to the toilet and retched what little food she managed to eat earlier that morning. No, she needed more time before she made a move on her human, her body was still adjusting to the human realm! Was this the process though? If it was, it sucked since it hadn't happened when she first arrived three years ago.

She walked out of the motel room with her phone and dialed her friend, her heart pounding as she kept hearing the line ring and it made her bite her lip hard with nervous worry. Was Selene being ambushed or looking for her phone? There was a small possibility that the older succubus was busy with her mate. Hearing the voice mail, Amelia left a quick message to her friend and hung up as she stood next to her blue Dodge Charger, lost in thought.

Dean took his bag to the Impala while Sam was taking a shower and saw a slight woman in a pink nightgown that had material almost translucent under the sunlight, her dark hair flowing down her back, caressing her skin. He plunked his pack into the trunk and made a step to her when her phone started ringing and she took the call, pacing as she softly spoke to the person on the other line. It was the same woman from the previous day, but she looked so pale with shadows forming under her eyes, what was happening to her?! He'd have to ask Bobby what the hell was going on and what species this woman was.

Amelia softly talked to Selene, "I felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I reached for my phone and I ran to the toilet and threw up. Please, tell me what's going on, this never happened when I met...him." She listened closely to what Selene was saying, "It sounds like Dean and Sam are, overall, going to be getting tougher lives than just normal hunters, sweetheart. And before you try to ask me what they will be facing, I cannot tell you, even if I knew. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, but you are going through the negatives of unmating as Dean has a negative outlook on life." Amelia felt a tear roll down her face and then more as she hung up the call.

Dean looked up to see the slight woman start to sob and it tore at his heart and soul, was she with an abusive and overbearing boyfriend that caused the polar opposite to the feisty and flirtatious behavior she displayed yesterday? He had to know, but he couldn't be intrude unless he more proof. "Sammy, can you run a photo of her in whatever database you have?" Dean saw his brother give a silent nod and looked back to see the woman walk off without looking at him and go back to her room.

Amelia watched the Winchester brothers get in the car with the Impala roaring to life before Dean sped off to their mission. She gave a sigh as she let the curtain fall into place at the window when an inhuman voice spoke coldly to her, "What are your intentions with those brothers?" Amelia opened her mouth to speak when the inhuman that was conveniently invisible threw her into the wall hard, pinning her there with a hand tightly gripped around her throat as she gasped in pain. Confusion clouded her thoughts while her sight started to blur. A taller man knocked his opponent away from her and she landed on her side with a grunt.

She looked up to see blonde hair that slightly curled around a strong male's face, she wanted to do more for him, but couldn't as she passed out when a soothing figure curled around her and spoke to her ally first. "Look what you've done, Castiel, she has good intentions and don't try to argue with me. I can feel how pure her soul is." Castiel let out a snort and quickly retorted angrily, "Pure? She's an abomination that wants to prey on Dean Winchester and whatever went through her mind!"

"Stop it, Cas, even Anael was pure enough to be kept from God's ultimate wrath in hell!" Castiel opened his mouth to keep arguing with the female when she glared at him and healed Amelia's wounds the best she could. "If this creature isn't of Lucifer's creation nor His, then what is she?" He was curious to know whether or not he needed to keep both eyes on her, he didn't even know if this being was known as an individual past her species. "Castiel, she needs a chance to prove who and what she is, more than what she was born with. Can you deal with that for the time being," the woman gently inquired and smiled when Castiel nodded. "Now, wolf, please leave until I call for your help again." The blonde man growled a little in protest before he left to what he needed to get done in this cold and wet town of Washington.


	4. MOVED

/users/kjohnson124


End file.
